


just what i needed

by shineonloki



Category: Thor (2018), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Comicsverse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Baldr...again, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Tugboat Fuckin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: “Loki,” Thor growled. He trekked his way across the room and surprisingly only stumbled once. For all his grace, he still managed to cage Loki, who held his arms up in a false-surrender. Not that it stopped Thor from wrapping a hand around his throat. “Return whatever it is you have stolen, and I will let you leave fully intact."Funny how Thor still thought he couldlethim do anything. It was always easier to entertain his wild fantasies. After all, Loki was certainly here for his own.





	just what i needed

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is following the events of issue #4 of Thor (2018). you don't have to read it to really understand what's going on, mainly because this is just filthy porn. however! i highly recommend it. it's super fun with some great thor/loki content. and it was horny enough to inspire this. 
> 
> i'm tired and have been working on this for two days, so the editing is loose. please forgive any major mistakes. and, as always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

 

 

 

 _i don't mind you comin' here_  
_and wasting all my time._  
_'cause when you're standing_  
_oh so near_  
_i kinda' lose my mind._

 

 

 

 

“You know— I didn’t think this mess could actually get  _worse_.”

Loki watched as Thor tumbled from his perch on a makeshift bed, disoriented and not without the stench of alcohol. The tugboat was in a similar state, weapons of various sizes and degrees of formidability scattered in the cramped space. He was nearly certain Thor’s bed was composed of a pile of axes.

That couldn’t be comfortable.

“Loki,” Thor growled. He trekked his way across the room and surprisingly only stumbled once. For all his grace, he still managed to cage Loki, who held his arms up in a false-surrender. Not that it stopped Thor from wrapping a hand around his throat. “Return whatever it is you have stolen, and I will let you leave fully intact."

Funny how Thor still thought he could  _let_  him do anything. It was always easier to entertain his wild fantasies. After all, Loki was certainly here for his own.

“I haven’t taken anything,” Loki promised, not that it was worth much. His lips curled into a smile at Thor’s snarl, and he lowered his gaze until it landed somewhere farther down between their bodies. “Yet.”

Thor’s eyes widened, another angry grunt escaping him before he relinquished his grip. Loki slumped against the wall, smile still present, rubbing at his tender neck. His voice was only a bit hoarse when he laughed, watching as Thor snatched up a warm beer from the table to chug.

If Loki were to say riling Thor up earlier in the day, making him go mad searching for a weapon that was indeed not missing at all,  _wasn’t_  part of the plan—he’d be lying. Which, in retrospect, wouldn’t be all that surprising. But Thor was always much more fun when hopped up on aggression and imagined slights.

It really couldn’t be helped.

“What is it that you want, Loki?” Thor finally asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He dropped the bottle to the ground, and it rolled beneath something that might have once served as a sofa. “I am in no mood.”

“I could put you in one,” Loki purred.

“Aye, you already have. A foul one.”

An indignant huff escaped Loki as he rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. It seemed he had to do everything himself, and that included spelling things out for Thor. Not that he had any doubt his brother knew his intentions. He just liked to remain as willfully and purposely ignorant on purpose. It wasn’t Loki’s first time playing this game.

It wouldn’t be his last, either.

Loki came to stand in front of him, gently plucking yet another found bottle from Thor’s grip. He tossed it to the side, the sound of shattering glass only earning him a vaguely annoyed stare.  

Black-varnished nails racked down the front of Thor’s bare chest, sharp and leaving little red lines in their wake. Loki grinned at the intake of breath he heard, and even in the shadows, he could see Thor’s eyes darken. That wasn’t so hard.

“Where’s Baldr?”

“Asleep, in the other room,” Thor answered steadily. His nostrils flared as Loki’s fingers roamed lower, stopping just short of his laced breeches. He looked wild, feral, and how he often did on the fields of battle. It almost made Loki’s knees buckle.

“He should rename himself,” Loki mused. “Baldr the Unfortunate?”

Thor squinted, and Loki took the opportunity to grab ahold of his cock— hefty and thick, already hardening so quickly in his hand. Loki let out a triumphant little groan to feel it. His brother thought himself clandestine, but his body always gave him away.

“You are nothing but trouble.”

He wasn’t shoved away, or once again strangled with an Uru fist. That counted as a win, for the time being. The true prize was in his hand, and Loki gave it a little squeeze, smiling something terrible. “When have you known me to be trouble?”

“I have—  _ahhh_.” Thor let out a long groan, reaching down to cup his hand around Loki’s and forcing him to press his palm harder. His cock, massive as the rest of him, twitched beneath the pressure. “I have known you as many things, brother.”

“Is that so?” Loki leaned closer, bit at his jawline. “And your conclusion?”

Thor turned them quickly, slamming Loki against the wall with such force, that his helm went askew. He’d be annoyed if he wasn’t so turned on. A golden finger ran down his cheekbone, across his lip, pulling it down until Loki bared his teeth in a challenge.

“That you are  _always_  trouble,” Thor growled, finally heated with something other than anger.

Ah, good. He was learning.

Loki had no qualms in showing him how correct that was. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around Thor’s wrist, darting out his tongue to flicker across the thumb still planted firmly on his bottom lip. Thor’s gaze zoned in on the action, all the blue gone from his eyes. It lacked the taste of him, the salt or roughness of his skin, but the metallic tang did nothing to disrupt his fantasy— or Thor’s. He sucked the finger down, moaning around it, loudly, just for show.

“I know you did not come here just to suckle on a finger,” Thor said, low in his ear. Loki clamped his lips down defiantly, continued to do just that, despite the truth behind it. “No, you are here for something much bigger,” he continued, bucking into Loki’s palm where it still sat lazily on the hard bulge in his pants. “Are you not?”

Loki moaned, and this time it wasn’t for dramatics. As much as he liked games, suddenly he found himself wanting to cut right to the chase. He pulled off Thor’s finger, leaving it wet and shining—he could thank him for the polish later. Right now, he needed something else.

“Are you going to give it to me then?” Loki asked, teasing. “I must say, you normally aren’t so keen to give me what I want.”

Thor pressed forward with his weight, crushing him beneath hard muscle and the flimsy tugboat wall. Blunt teeth grazed down the column of his neck, nipping and sucking, until making their way up to his jaw where the bites turned to sloppy, open-mouth kisses. 

Loki could hardly think with the dizziness of it all.

His hand was now awkwardly sandwiched between both of their bodies, fingers still gripping tight on Thor’s ever-growing erection. Loki did what he could to inch his touch up, until Thor shifted just enough, allowing him access to the confines of his pants. He shoved his hand in to find him burning hot.

He had missed this.

“Have you, brother?” Thor whispered. There was an infuriating sense of smugness to the tone.

Oh. He hadn’t meant to express that particular sentiment out loud. Loki huffed, took proper hold of Thor’s cock and began to stroke in dry pulls— punishment for his brother’s audacity to call him out on his  _feelings_.

“Don’t dampen the mood.”

He felt Thor grin against his jawline, pulling away so that it left Loki cold and empty. Disappointed as his fingers slipped from around his cock. A protest was on the tip of his tongue but quickly died when Thor, once again, manhandled him against the wall. This time, Loki ended up with his cheek pressed against something solid, hands scrambling for a hold on the flat surface, and his legs kicked apart.

“Magic these pants away,” Thor said with a firm slap to Loki’s rear, leaving behind a biting sting. “And I will dampen something else.”

Typically, Loki enjoyed the thrill of slow seduction. The peeling off of clothes, the candlelight, and wine— some time to really appreciate the theatrics of a good bedding.

This was not one of those times.

If Thor didn’t fulfill that filthy promise, he was going to send him straight back to Valhalla.

Loki didn’t have to so much as flick a wrist to vanish them away. He even did Thor the favor of freeing himself of his frock coat and accompanying armor. Though it left him very bare and exposed, and while Thor only sported his pants half pulled down his hips, it was an uncomfortably vulnerable position.

And it didn’t help that the frigid Newark air was cold on his back-side.

Loki looked over his shoulder, trying for sultry, a heavy-lidded gaze peeking from beneath a fall of fringe. “Second thoughts?”

“With you?” Thor gripped his hips tight, pulled him flush against his cock and ground down so that the leaking tip slipped between his cheeks. Loki bit his lip to stop an embarrassing sound from weaseling its way out when Thor leaned over him, hooking his chin on his shoulder. “Always, brother.”

“Might I suggest—” Any suggestion morphed into a quick gasp when Thor got a hold of his neck. Loki swallowed, feeling his throat bob against the golden Uru squeezing just short of painful.

“You came here for something. I have every intention of giving it to you,” Thor growled. He rutted against him; his way still eased slick with precome. “Then, you can return to me the weapon you stole, and I will send you on your way.”

“I didn’t— _ahhh_ , I didn’t steal a weapon.” The truth, technically. He didn’t steal one of Odin’s precious toys, not that Thor would believe him. And being sent on his way after a good fucking was preferable to being bludgeoned by a hammer from his new arsenal.

 _Progress_ , Loki told himself. Now, if only they could progress in other things.

Thor released his chokehold,  _again_. (How many times did he plan on doing that? Better yet, when was it going to stop turning Loki on so fucking much?) His hands slid down his sides, stopping to rest and knead at the globes of his ass.

Behind him, Thor lowered himself. He squeezed again, massive hands spanning much of what Loki had to offer, thumbs pulling him apart. Thor hummed in appreciation at the sight, and if Loki weren’t somewhat flattered, he would have kicked him like a mule. 

“I do not miss your tricks or your lies. But this?” Thor punctuated his question with a bite to his cheek. “This, I do miss.”

Loki knew now, he was teasing. Drawing this out as long as possible to make him suffer. Thor was never patient in anything, be it war or sex. His tongue skirted along Loki's most intimate of areas, but feather-light and not near enough.

“What?” Loki bit out. “Making me miserable?”

“Aye,” Thor chucked.

Chuckled, actually,  _chuckled_. As if this were some chummy outing with the Warrior’s Three and his face wasn’t shoved ass-deep into his brother.

Loki had a string of snappy comebacks. But what escaped him was a chorus of curses harmonized with guttural moans, as Thor finally delivered on his promise. He licked with the flat of his tongue, hot and wet. Just one swipe and Loki saw stars.

Damn him.

“Come on.” He needed more, he needed it rougher. Gods, he would ride Thor’s face standing up if he had to.  “Give it to me.”

For once in his life, Thor did the sensical thing and listened. He worked Loki open with his mouth, alternating between lapping at him and fucking him with his tongue, holding onto his ass so tight it would no doubt leave bruises. It wasn’t long before Loki pushed back, craving more, something thicker.

A finger, a cock, he didn’t care.

He was going  _mad_. His cock hung heavy between his legs, curved up toward his belly and leaking. Loki squeezed at it, tugging just to relieve some pressure. The wall acted as good leverage to push himself back, grinding down until he heard a muffled moan and a gasp when Thor pulled back, giving him one last lick.

 “You have always been such a greedy thing,” Thor said, almost casually. “And now so wet for me.”

Loki craned his neck to see him sucking two fingers into his mouth.  _His_ fingers, the ones rough and callused and familiar— the ones that Loki remembered from this life and the one before it. When one came to press and rub against him, he shuddered and gasped, hands curling into fists along the wall.

“Nothing to say?” Thor hummed and pushed in.

Loki had said he wanted more, something thicker, but the breach burned hot. With only spit and a good mouth-fuck to ease the way, the stretch was still tight. Loki closed his eyes, rocked back against his finger until Thor found a rhythm that suited him.

“Shut— _ahhh, fuck_ —shut up.”

“I think you enjoy when I speak,” Thor teased. Loki heard him spit and felt the telling drip of saliva against him, which was then promptly used to work another finger in. “Do you, brother?”

“Fuck,” Loki gasped out. His head hit the wall, cheek sticking to the dirty tugboat interior in a way that should thoroughly gross him out. Maybe if Thor hadn’t been fingering him so nicely, working in and out with an expert crook in his form. “Thor,  _Gods_! Show mercy.”

An animal noise came from below, and Loki had all of three seconds to prepare himself to be dragged down. Thor was on his knees, leaned back on his haunches, and now Loki mirrored him. He was pulled flush against a muscled chest and forced to find purchase on thick, golden thighs.

“Mercy?” Thor growled into his ear. Oh, that anger was palatable. Delicious. He wrapped a faux-arm around Loki’s middle, holding him close and still as his fingers worked relentlessly to open him enough to fit. “Do you truly think you deserve  _mercy_?”

No, Loki thought. Not in this, or anything else. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted it.

He felt Thor’s hard cock rubbing against him.  _That’s_  what he wanted.

“Just fuck me.”

Thor pulled his fingers free quickly, and Loki winced, choking back a sob. A sob which turned into a crazed laugh as he leaned forward, planting his hands on the ground and arching his back. Presenting himself for his brother, who would surely give him what he felt he deserved.

He felt the head of Thor’s cock catch on his rim and braced himself. Thor had always been big, larger than life, in everything. Loki was always the slighter one, the small weaselly son shaded by a massive shadow. It annoyed him, on most accounts, but not this. He could appreciate a big dick.

Thor spread him apart, spit again, and Loki moaned for it. Just to know what was coming. There was no way in the entire Nine that he was prepared enough, but that hardly mattered. He’d taken Thor with less.

This first push in was antagonizing and slow. Loki dropped to his forearms, but Thor’s strong hands kept his hips in place while he inched in. Gods, he really should have summoned some lube. But oh, the burn was good. Just what he needed.

“Brother,  _ahhh_ ,” Loki moaned out. “That’s it.”

Thor, who had gone radio-silent despite his early affinity for banter, groaned and finally bottomed out. He leaned over Loki’s body, breath ragged, panting hot against his neck. Loki would tease, but he understood. He felt the same. Overwhelmed, and unusually achy with a déjà vu of something they once had.

Feelings, again. That wouldn’t do.

Loki gathered his bearings and rolled his hips the best he could with the weight of a God draped over his back. It was enough though because even through the pain it felt  _good._  “Come on, big fella, show me what you got.”

Thor's weight left him, and Loki could instantly breathe easy again.

The relief was short-lived. Thor pulled back, slower than he entered, until just the tip caught and threatened to slip out. He slammed home, punching out a cry from deep within Loki’s gut.

Thor repeated his brutal, timed thrusts, each one nearly knocking Loki off his axis. His head was spinning, that lust-fueled sensation pooling low in his belly while being speared apart.

“Is this what you want?” It was asked through gritted teeth, and Loki found he couldn't muster the ability to answer properly. The only noises he produced were low, whiny whimpers. That seemed to spur Thor on. He didn’t hesitate to fuck Loki right through the tugboat floor.

“No?” Thor questioned. A hand came to smack Loki hard on the ass, and he was forced to bite into the meat of his arm to stop himself from crying out. “Is this what you  _need_?”

Another painful smack. This time Loki didn’t hold back his scream— “Yes!” And another. “Brother,  _yes_!”

The punishing drive of Thor’s cock didn’t let up. A wet slap of skin followed each one, accompanied by a litany of grunts and babbling chants of nonsense from both of them. Thor hit him right where he needed to, over and over until Loki was back up-right on his hands and knees, pushing back to meet each thrust with enthusiastic merit.

He could do it. He could come just like this, filled full of his brother. Still—

“Touch me,” Loki pleaded through choked sobs. It always felt better to have Thor’s hand wrapped around him. “I want to come.”

Thankfully, Thor didn’t impishly tease him with whether or not he deserved to. He seemed much too lost in his berserker mission of determinedly pounding his ass straight back to Hel. Not that Loki was set to complain.

When Thor wrapped an arm around his torso, grabbing at his neglected cock and frantically stroking close to the head, Loki gasped in relief. He hadn’t even noticed how much pressure had built up, how tight he felt, how close he really was.

“Just like that,” he gasped. “ _Oh_ , Thor, right there!”

Thor squeezed and it was over, he came harder than he had in ages. All over his brother’s hand, all over his stomach and the dirty floor. Maybe even over a sacred weapon— who knows?

“Gods, Loki,” Thor panted. He leaned back up; the hand wet with spend slipped against Loki’s hip when he tried to regather his leverage. “Do you know what you do to me— how crazy you make me?”

“I— _ahhh_ —I have an,  _oh_ , idea.”

Not that he didn’t still want to hear about it. He was already spent and sated, still being fucked within an inch of his life. Hearing about how much Thor desired him would just be icing on the metaphorical cake. There was nothing wrong with craving a bit of validation.  

Of course, he wouldn’t get it.

Thor pushed in one final time, letting out a bellow of a moan that echoed through the cluttered room. He slumped forward, buried to the hilt, and emptied himself. Loki felt every drop, and he lazily rocked to make sure his brother was rung dry. Greedy, Thor had called him. He supposed that was true.

Loki collapsed and Thor followed, bearing his weight against him before rolling off. His chest heaved and Loki curled to his side to watch it. Perhaps, in another universe, where they were proper lovers, he would lay his head there. There wasn’t anything stopping him, Thor might even welcome it. But Loki only lifted his hand and inspected the blackness of his nails with feigned indifference.

He felt eyes on him.

“I hope you aren’t wanting a second round just yet.”

“No, Loki,” Thor started. Loki heard him swallow. “ _Brother_ —”

“I know, you want your weapon,” Loki sighed. He stood up, waved a hand to clean and clothe himself. “I told you. I didn’t take one.”

“I believe you.” Thor let out a light laugh, and Loki watched him lift up from the floor. He shimmied his pants back up his thighs and tucked his softening cock away. A disappointment, but the whole affair was strangely human in nature.

“You do?” Loki asked, skeptical and surprised. Post-orgasm Thor was a lot more amendable it seemed. Something he should file away for future shenanigans.

“Against my better judgment, of course.”

“Of course,” Loki echoed with a flutter in his chest.

Maybe this was a good time to tell him that he had stolen more than beer and a good time. Loki thought to Lady Freyja’s portrait in his own pile of junk. Their mother, if he still reserved any right to call her that.

No, Thor wouldn’t miss her. He never really had to.

“Loki,” Thor said, much too softly. He stepped forward, his stride wide enough to close Loki back in quickly. This time it lacked fury, which was all the more troubling. His Uru arm didn’t come to strangle him, but stroked his cheek, and Loki trembled beneath it.

“That’s enough,” Loki replied coolly. He stumbled back and away, calling forth his seidr in a glow of green that engulfed him, pulling him through his conjured portal. Thor watched with knowing eyes. A fool, he knew nothing. “I got what I came for. Thank you, brother.”

A lie, like always. 


End file.
